


Little Wizard

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: Strive! Various WW one shots [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Affectionate Insults, Baby sitting, Gen, HB vs small child, Inspired by a Clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: The child was a little sprite of a thing.  Without the hat, he would have only just come up to Hecate’s hip. And Dimity had to stoop sideways slightly to hold his hand. (One shot. contains OC)





	Little Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> The kid is small. generic small child. I didn't set an age. 5-7 ish let me know if he's too tiny or Big. set Series two but HB seems OoC/more seris1. Mistakes i can only apologise for but I stopped being able to see words as word not squiggles.

Little Wizard

 

The child was a little sprite of a thing.  Without the hat, he would have only just come up to Hecate’s hip. And Dimity had to stoop sideways slightly to hold his hand.

 

They should have been at the castle by late morning. but it was well past lunch time now. As Ada had been mirroring a third year’s mother by the time a silhouette had appeared on the horizon, Hecate had come out to greet them instead. And had been surprised no one sitting behind Dimity on her broom. There was another broom was tethered to her own. But that was also empty of a rider instead carrying a small suitcase, a wizards hat, and little rucksack secured to it.

“Well met, HB!”

“Well met but you’re late Miss Drill.” Hecate sneered as Drill came into a hover above the grass, before a text book landing. “I thought you were retrieving company not baggage and-! Oh.”

 

And then Hecate saw him sat on Dimity’s lap, half hidden in her black and blue witch robes.

 

“Perfect afternoon for a flight there but we met the wind coming back. Sorry about the time.” Dimity smiled. she lowered the broom enough for the boy to hop off her lap, before straitening up and dismounted herself. “We stopped off a few times too, but you flew a lot of the way by yourself, didn’t you buddy?”

 

‘Buddy’ nodded. He’d jammed the wizards hat on his head as soon as he could. a hat that was far too big. intact only his ears were the only things stopping it falling over his eyes. He’d been wrapped up in a school cloak to keep him warm during the flight too, magically folded in half hemmed so it came to his knees.

 

A very close friend slash very distant relation slash fellow member of Dimity’s own coven had taken ill the day before. Nothing to serious thankfully but she did need to recover. And as her fourth cousin and coven sister (plus the nearest thing witches have to god mothers), Dimity had stepped into look after the youngest.

Rather than find a substuite teacher at short notice again, Ada had suggested he could stay at the school. and a bed will be made up for him in Dimity’s quarters. Hecate hadn’t agreed with her wife. but only privately in their quarters, and had been more guarded. Little Wizards at a witch school spelled out trouble these past two years.

but now seeing the boy was clearly wasn’t yet old enough to at boarding school himself, she decided Dimity had been right to volunteer. He was little. Despite being a very distant relative he had a similar complexion to Dimity right down to the constellations freckles and witch marks. and his magic though still so young, fell to the same hum.

He also had very dark eyes, with a little wobbily lip. And seemed smaller still, clinging to his little rucksack to his chest with one arm and holding Dimity’s hand with the other and trying to hide at the same time. the boy didn’t look happy. He reminded Hecate of a homesick first year, the ones who’ve only been at school a few minutes before they want their mum. He was in a way she supposed.

 

“No matter,” she said choosing to leave him be. “Mrs Tapioca saved you- something if you’ve not yet had lunch.”

“Oh. Great.” Drill smiled. Well grimaced. But perked up and made introductions. “Now, this is Astraeus Oakstone. Astro, this is Miss Hardbroom, she works with me here. She’s the deputy head. Say hello.”

A little boy who mumbled hello while looking at the floor then tugged on the gym mistresses hand. Dimity crouched and the little wizard whispered in her ear. “Not that kind of deputy.” She laughed kindly. “But I’m sure you’re going to be a good boy anyway. Say Hello properly, Astro.”

“Hello pro’rly, Astro.” He echoed. more into Dimity’s own cloak then to Hecate, but there was a little grin that brightened up his little worried face. Hecate repressed a snort.  Oh, there was some sprit there after all then. Merlin help them all if he was a mini me to Dimity.

“Astraeus.” Miss Drill warned gently. Her grin didn’t help. “How do we greet witches?”

“WellmetMiss.” He rushed with a fast low stiff bow that sent his hat off. then ducked back behind Dimity’s legs. 

“Well met…Astraeus Oakstone? What a very old name for a very young one.” Hecate said back checking she had his name correct. Astraeus nodded bashfully.

“Sorry, he’s a bit nervous around new people.” Dimity said, then teasingly added. “Especially scary looking ones.” 

“You are certain it’s not the speed you flew that’s the cause?” Hecate said back as they walked back to the castle, but without malice. “I’m surprised he hasn’t been airsick the way you swing your broom about.”

 

Astraeus snatching up his hat from the floor, dashed to Miss Drill’s other side. And made to put Dimity between Hecate and himself; causing a swap about of hand holding what bags and brooms.

Hecate rolled her eyes and helped by sending the brooms to Dimity’s room, leaving Dimity free to carry the suitcase.

Or at least Hecate tried to. Dimity’s sleek new aged folding one was a bit irritable at being sent back to its post.  It flew off as told but deliberately caused a cloud of dust behind it; the broom equivalent of flipping someone off. And the little one (Astraeus’s she assumed) copied it. Hecate tried not to take it as an ill omen.

At the adults coughs, Astraeus poked his head out to look up at HB. She caught his eye and he shot back behind Dimity as if burnt.

“What kind of Deputy did he think I was?” She asked Miss Drill.

“A cow boy kind.”

“What?!”

This rise only caused Dimity to tease her further.

“Well I suppose you are wickedest witch in wild wild west towe - oh what’s wrong Astro?” Dimity said as the boy with a very worried look on his face tugged on her arm. She Bent down again and he Urgently whispered something.

“Right I’ll show you where it is. See you later Miss Hardbroom. I’ll get him settled in then we’ll grab that ‘something’ for lunch.”

“Auntie-!” Astraeus hissed, impatiently pulling her away inside.

 

Hecate took the quicker route in, and transferred away back to her wife’s office. She didn’t see Astraeus until later that afternoon when Dimity brought him to the staff room to say hello. When Marigold and a few other teachers swamped him in the staff room.

“What on earth?” She thundered as Astraeus practically dived behind Ada’s chair. “Stop bothering the boy with your baby talk and cheek pinching.”

“Yes! You’re scaring him poor dear.” Miss Bat agreed. “You‘ve to treat little children like strange cats.”

“…What?”

“Strange cats. You don’t bother someone else’s familiars or get up in their faces, do you?” Miss Bat replied in her wisdom. “They won’t come to you if you make kisses noises at them but carry on as normal and they’ll come investigate you.”

 

And while Miss Hardbroom often questioned Miss Bat’s cognitive memory and way of putting things, she spoke true enough.

 

Despite all the fuss and welcome he got from the other members of staff, Astraeus remained very wary of them. (Hecate was glad someone agreed with her that Mould was not to be trusted!)

And while he still clung like a limpet to Dimity, he’d had certainly had taken to Miss Bat and Ada well enough. Not so much to speak too, but to sit with at meal times. Or nearby in the staff room while he drew them lots of pictures.  and nod if the asked him questions.

He followed Hecate about too, she was sure of it. Mostly just staring. Even if he ducked for her sight often.

 

It wasn’t just the adults he shied either. Hecate felt a little sorry for him in that aspect. He was far too small for witch ball and seemed too scared to ask the girls to play anything else. And even with Dimity trying to set up play dates at break time, he’d clam up and hide behind her and got very upset when she tried to disentangle him.  But he watched the flying lessons and follow he could on his one little broom, albeit where an adult could see him.

 

And it wasn’t just flying that interested him it turned out.

 

Miss Hardbroom’d been part way through a practical second year lesson when the potions lab door creaked open. Hecate made for Mildred to shut it as she was nearest, thinking it was just a draft. “Miss?”

“What is it Mildred?”

“It’s A-Ast- it’s the wizard.”

“What?” Hecate straightened up.

“The little boy Miss Drill looking after.” Mildred said opening the door wide. Astraeus startled at being caught peaking, hid behind the door frame.

 “Oh. Well Astraeus, what is it?” Miss Hardbroom asked expecting maybe a message. Astraeus looked away mumbling something.

Mildred translated. “He said, Can I watch, Miss. Not the miss part that was me I mean he said the can I -”

Hecate signalled the girl to hush then went to Astraeus herself.

“What are you doing on your own? Does Miss Drill know where you are?” she asked. No answer.

“You want to watch my class?” she tried.

 a little nod. Hecate frowned. Small child plus potions made alarm bells ring but she couldn’t really let him wander about the school on his own. what was Dimity thinking? Still if he only wanted to watch. She could transport him back to Miss Drill or Ada if need be.

 

“Can he, miss?” Mildred asked. He at least stepped away from the door when Mildred beckoned him. “It’ll be really cool. Won’t it Astro?”

 

“’Cool’ does not come into it. You are not to cause any accidents, be distracted by him or harm one hair on his head. I want a text book potion from you is that clear?” Hecate said quietly. The girl gulped but promised.  Hecate nodded then addressed Astraeus.

“If you are wanting to watch my class you will not do it from behind a door. Either come in or I take you back to Miss Drill.”

 

“Can I?” he said in a squeak. Astraeus didn’t need to be told twice. He practically Shot past Mildred into the room. And with a little jump he handing off edge the nearest desk trying to get a peep at the cauldron stationed there. Hecate despaired suddenly thinking this wasn’t a good idea. And wondered if Dimity had taught him to do pull ups. The girls found it Hilarious though, and Felicity cooed over the sight.

 

“Girls!” Miss Hardbroom reproached them. She lifted him up by the back of his dungerees and prised him off the desk, setting his feet back on the floor.

 

“Astraeus Oakstone this is not a place to run or jump about. you must be careful! It’s a wonder you didn’t tip a cauldron over!” she scolded and sat him at her desk, with a booster cushion on her seat. Then moved her own little cauldron out of his reach putting a safety charm over it just in case. and summoned up some paper and crayons in case he got bored. “Sit. Stay where I can see you and don't touch. Or else.” She instructed.  
Hecate expected a tantrum but instead, was rewarded with biggest of grins.

 

So after tapping out a quick note to both Ada and Dimity’s maglets that he was with her, HB continued the lesson.

He’d fiddled a little in his seat and swung his legs and tapped the glass of animal jars. But other than that Astraeus most well behaved of the lot. The paper and crayons went barley used, he seemed content just to watch the girls make potions. Hecate was bemused, but not seeing any harm in it, let sit in for the remainder of her class.

 

Well until a very worried Miss Bat came looking for him. Dimity had been beside herself trying to find him. In fact most had the staff had. Hecate had no choice but to put the lesson on hold with Miss Bat in charge, and took Astraeus to the search party on the front lawn.

“Astro! Oh don’t scare me like that!” Dimity had said in relief, pulling him into a fierce hug. “I thought I’d lost you, little man.”

“You wouldn’t have if you’d checked your maglet!”

“Why didn’t you hear us shouting for him? Or the location spell I sent.” Dimity shot back. “I only took my eyes off him for a second I swear by the code-!”

“We didn’t get your message Hecate. But you’re right ,this can’t happen again. I’ll put a barrier so he doesn’t go away from the castle too.” Ada agreed and addressed a worried he was in trouble Astraeus. “And from now on my dear, you must tell an adult where you are going first and- HB, is that smoke coming from your class?!”

 

For once it wasn’t Mildred’d fault. But Hecate still didn’t think Astraeus should be wandering about on his own. Even if was only too her lab in class time.

 

“Tell me about it! Every time I turn around he’s gone, before he remembers he need to tell me. or is dashing off while asking to go and see your class.” Drill sighed two days later when asked. “Sorry Hecate. He’s normally such a shy one, I’ll escort him to you class if that’s better.”

“He is shy. He hides in the door way every time. Look so long as Astraeus’s with an adult fine, it’s the wandering the corridors bit that concerns me. Not that I don’t trust the girls but-….I would have thought he’d prefer to stay with you? Or join Miss Mould’s art – thing whatever it is. Or Rowan Web’s spell science lesson. Their normally more exciting.”

“He’s not interested. And I did try to get him into sports.” Dimity frowned. “He loves little flights. But his mum’s specialises in potion making.”

Hecate nodded. The name hadn’t clicked at first but Oakstones had worked for two generations crafting medicinal potions for those in need.

“So maybe Astro just feels at home in your lab? If he’s that much of a bother, you know you can send him back to me right?”

“He’s less bother then the second years.” Hecate admitted. “At least he wants to be there and is paying attention in class.”

 

On the fifth morning of his stay Astraeus came to her class straight after breakfast. He was armed with copies of children’s educational books (My Little Potions, and Duggie the Dragon says Hello to Herbs); and studied the pictures as the girls did their own reading, making ‘notes’ in crayon on the drawing paper. And more extraordinary without Dimity prompting he spoke aloud.

Well sort of.

“Miss HB?” he said almost a whisper, with his hand in the air. even though she was sat next to him, marking homework. This got a titter from the girls. Which in turn got a glare from her.

“What is it, Astraeus?” she asked. Astraeus held up ‘Hello to Herbs’ and tapped a word.

“Chamomile.” She told him.

“Chamomile.” Astraeus repeated in a hush. And again, as he traced the word with his finger. “Cam-o-mile. Mummy uses it.”

“She does.” Hecate agreed. Then tried, “what else does she use?”

Astraeus spent the rest of the lesson that Hecate wasn’t spending helping the girls, flipping through the pages excitedly pointing out various plants he recognised. And silently asking her to say what some that he couldn’t read were. She did not get much marking done at all.

He then hovered as she sorted out the cupboard afterwards. And clung on to a small near empty jar of rose hip seeds she’d put aside to reuse. Astraeus seemed fascinated with it. On a whim Hecate let him keep it. they had plenty of others in stock. and rose hip seeds were neither poisonous, rare, or all that useful.

 

That was at least what she thought until she received a very odd call from her wife, asking where Astraeus had got Rose hip seeds from. Ada complained the little tyke had sprinkled them over the gym class bibs and Dimity’s jacket causing a very mild itching powder. The prank was a regular little trick amongst the girls who normally made it worse with magic, and easily reversed with a spell. No real harm done. Dimity had already told the boy off by the time Hecate found out about it. In fact Drill’d made him promise not to do it again and return the empty jar to Hecate between lessons.

“What a waste of ingredients and a silly joke too.” Hecate scoffed, with more leanecy then she showed her girls . “What do you say to Miss Drill, Oakstone?”

“Sorry auntie.” Astraeus said sounding it. He was very upset, not so much about the telling off though. Dimity sighed and deciding he’d learnt his lesson scooped him up into a hug letting sat him on her hip and cling like a koala.

He’s too old to be indulged like that, came a thought that sounded too much like Hecate’s aunt for comfort.

Oh do be quiet, a more pink and cheerful Ada like thought argued back.

 

“He’s normally a such good boy. Just a bit cheeky sometimes. His big brothers are the real trouble makers.” Dimity assured her. “speaking of which, Astro, did Virgil teach you that trick?”  
Astraeus nodded and mumbled into her neck, pulling on her sleeve. “I’m sorry. It’s Virg’s best one. I miss them. I miss Mummy. I want mummy.”

“I know little man, few more days then you get to go home. But no more of their pranks, yeah?”

“No more pranks.” Astraeus promised. “No more running off.”  


“I’m sure He’ll be on his best behaviour from now on.” Hecate said. Accidently implying what might happen if he wasn’t. maybe a tad too much. Astraeus let out a gasp And clung to Dimity a little tighter, hiding in her neck.

  
“hey hey hey. She’s not cross at you, she’s just always a grump.” Dimity said rubbing his back, with a glare at HB. “Aren’t you?”

  
“Whereas you’re Auntie is as annoying and out spoken as you are quiet, Astraeus.” Hecate huffed but relented at the little hiccup.  


“I’m not cross at you. Any more. Also you’ve dirt on your cheek.” she finished, summoning up a damp flannel and handing it to him. Astraeus obediently scrubbed his face and any trace of verging tears. When he was done, Hecate vanished it again without a word. Albeit a bit showier then she normally did. Dimity smirked and raised her eye brows. Astraeus gawped.

“Now, I’m afraid the forth years will be studying hard for their exam next lesson. But the third years have a practical and will be turning leaves back into seeds, if you wish to come back after lunch and watch that.”

“Would you like that Astro?” Dimity asked.

Astraeus nodded eagerly.

“Good.” Hecate said. And felt a bit awkward as Astraeus whispering in Dimity’s ear. Especially when Dimity chuckled.

“Ask her yourself.” Putting him down in front of her and fixing his hat back on his head. Astraeus froze. Well so did Hecate. Dimity crouched down behind him and gave him a nudge. “Go on just like we rehearsed. I dare you. And she won’t bite. Promise.”

Astraeus nodded and drew himself up to his full short height. Then said to Miss Hardbroom,  
“Can you tell me how I can be a really good at magic for when I grow up to a proper wizard?” Hecate blinked. It was the first time she’d heard him speak clearly to anyone and more than two words at a time. Dimity gave him another nudge for the magic word. “Please.”

 

“Shouldn’t he be asking Mr Rowanwebb that sort of thing?” Hecate asked, confused. And then felt bad because Astraeus looked heart broken.

 

“Algie’s beard scares Astro more than you ever have.” Dimity muttered. That was fair.

 

“Alright very well then Astraeus.” Hecate paused, thinking. “Firstly, you must work very, very hard. If your heart is not in it you’ll never be a fine wizard.”

Astraeus nodded as Hecate listed off a couple of other vaguely appropriate sounding bits of advice.

“- and when you can’t learn, practice. Once you get your magic fully, practice every day. Even if you’re best is just sparks or shimmer some days.” She said wiggling her fingers, demonstrating a glimmer to sparkle about in front of his awe struck face.

“And finally,” she said as her little joke, “you must have very long very dark finger nails.” And she bopped Astraeus on the nose the pad of her finger.

Astraeus screwed up his face and pulled back sharply; his hat falling over his face. For a moment, HB was worried she’d scratched him.  But he was giggling not crying. So much so fell back against Miss Drill. Dimity tipped his hat back and hugged him from behind.

“Will that do?” Hecate asked.

“It will. What do we say?”

“Thank you Miss.” Astraeus was back to mumbling but Hecate acknowledged it with a quirk of a smile on her lips.

 

“Good boy. Go on, I think Auntie Ada’s got some biscuits she wants to share with you.” Dimity said.

So Astraeus Dashed off with “yes auntie, Bye miss HB.” Despite the shout of “No running!” from Hecete.

Dimity whistled.

"What?"

“HB you dork. I wish I’d my camera, that was adorable. Especially for you.” Dimity grinned.

“Dork? This comes from the grown woman who dances on pitch lines.” Hecate glared at her. “Has he picked up HB from you or the girls?”

“Why? Worried about your ‘Corridor Cred’?”

“That isn’t a thing. And that nickname not at all becoming and I refuse endure it.”

“You would, off Astro at least. Admit it he’s your favourite little wizard.”

“I don’t have favourites.” Hecate lied.

“Well you’re Astro’s favourite. Bar me of coarse.” Dimity grinned. “You’re all he ever talks about.”

Hecate blinked. “Astraeus doesn’t talk.”

“Ask him about the Duggie the Dragon stories, you’ll be there for hours. But you and your lessons are all Ast talks about when it’s just him and me. He thinks you’re cool.” Miss Drill smiled. “Scary, but cool.”

Hecate tried not to look to smug and failed. “There are worse things to be.”  

“Let me clarify Astro thinks you’re cool. I still think you’re a sour old cat.” Dimity winked.

“Go back to your broom stick. You’re insufferable.” Hecate shot back. Then vanished to her wife’s office, just because her vanishing technique was more dynamic then Dimity’s and for the look on Astraeus’s face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FIN 
> 
> I am very annoyed at this. I sat down to do twenty minutes toward this next Monstrous update and this took over my entire day. Since half eight. this morning.i had stuff to do. not cool.  
> inspired by the the clip of dengeniers and HB. Also my first publised tww'17 story? Happy dance! thanks for reading.


End file.
